


The Pencil Skirt

by bubblyani



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: You treasured your pencil skirt with love. You loved how it made you look. And apparently, so did Ronnie Kray.
Relationships: Ronald Kray/Reader, Ronnie Kray/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Pencil Skirt

His legs spread wide open, as he guided you towards him. Standing between them, a sense of excitement fluttered when you felt him close his legs on you. And to your surprise, an exhale left his lips in the form of a grunt, the moment his clothed thighs brushed against your own. 

He had you, right where he wanted you. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**_One hour ago , late afternoon_**  
  
“Ah! Y/N…right on time, as always. Take a seat , love” 

Reggie Kray cried out the moment you stepped into the flat. You acknowledged the presence of everyone there with silent greetings and subtle waves. 

“Right then lads…” Reggie said while he showed you the free seat he left next to him “…let’s get this sorted” 

It was not so long ago, since you joined The Firm to work as their secretary. A boys club it was, sure. And family and friends being firmly against it was a given. But for you, the money was good and you enjoyed the company with all your heart. They were your family too. 

Your hands began to smooth down from about mid-thigh down towards the bottom of the skirt as you sat down. This was obviously the usual practice when sitting down with a skirt. But with the pencil skirt, the process seemed far too pleasing, feeling your own curves through the material before taking your place in the chair. 

New and on trend, you treasured the pencil skirts you owned with love. Classy, elegant and feminine, wearing them brought you confidence. 

Confidence in yourself in every way. 

As you sat down, you felt a particular pair of eyes watch you with intensity. It was familiar enough to not show surprise.

As always, business was discussed. This time however including a special topic: Attempt on making peace with a rival gang. A meeting was planned today after this. And there had to be contingencies. Legs crossed, you noted them all down in your book, with focus and detail. 

And yet, those eyes watched you.   
Those eyes belonged to none other than Ronnie Kray. 

Just as you had your habit to smoothen your skirt before sitting down, the other Kray twin had his. Always sitting right across from you, him staring at you with fascination was simply involuntary. And just as always, his stare would wash over you long enough for you to look up, only to find yourself locked in his gaze.

“Y/N?”

Reggie’s sudden whisper broke your concentration mid-gaze. Leslie Payne had begun talking, allowing Reggie some free time to wonder as to why your hand had stopped moving. 

“You alright?” 

Inconspicuously, Reggie whispered to your ear, moving his lips subtle enough a particular person would not read them, “Is Ron giving you a hard time?”

His tone was filled with concern. It was not surprising, since his brother’s stare was quite noticeable. Your eyes widened. 

“No…of course not” you slightly shook your head, turning your head towards him, “…I’m fine, thanks Reg” you whispered back, giving a soft smile. 

Of course you were fine. But what Reggie did not need to know was your deep curiosity.

How you were dying with curiosity of when his brother’s stares will finally end, with something more. 

His stares never made you uncomfortable, for it simply fueled your desire for him enough more than it was the first time you laid eyes on him. 

You wished you understood the language his eyes spoke, for you’d be an enthusiastic conversing partner.   
  
But that was all a part of your curiosity. So, you kept writing as the men continued. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_  
_**

**_An hour later_ **

Closing the bathroom door behind you, you returned to the living room. Everyone had left, except for Ronnie. 

Nervously, you cleared your throat. 

“Where is everyone?” 

“They all left…” Ronnie said, putting out his cigar while he sat on the armchair, “I promised Reggie we would meet him at the pub after” 

The meeting, you remembered. Of course.

Embarrassment came over you when you realized you made a Kray twin wait for you until you were ‘powdering your nose’’. And the fact it was Ronnie made it worse. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kray….”You said, looking down. 

Silence filled the room while you got your things ready to go. 

“You know…I’ve always thought you looked good!” 

You froze. 

As long as you have known him, Ronnie Kray had never complimented you before. 

Until today. 

“Pardon?” You asked, looking at him. Suddenly this seemed to be the most tense moment you’ve ever encountered. 

“Beautiful…yeah” Ronnie began, “I’ve always thought you were beautiful” he said in a convincing tone, “but…you in that skirt…fuckin hell!” he scoffed, “It’s something else…you look so good” He said, holding out his hand. 

When he held out his hand that way, with eyes that demanded you to hold it, you knew defiance was not a wise choice. And you did not want to after all. 

“So _fucking_ good…I couldn’t get my _fuckin_ mind off it” He growled. 

Hips swaying as you walked towards him, you swore this was merely your imagination. For you couldn’t comprehend any of this. 

At last , he had spoken. And you needn’t be curious anymore. 

The touch of his hand on yours sent shivers down your spine, and blushes up your cheeks. 

His legs spread wide open, as he guided you towards him. Standing between them, a sense of excitement fluttered when you felt him close his legs on you. And to your surprise, an exhale left his lips in the form of a grunt, the moment his clothed thighs brushed against your own. 

He had you, right where he wanted you. 

And with a swift movement, you felt him place both hands on the back of your thighs, caressing the material of your pencil skirt. 

“Genius….innit? This skirt…” he said, in a low tone, transfixed in you. 

Starting from the hem, his hands traveled upwards, slowly indulging every inch of you skin through skirt until they reached mid thigh. And then they traveled downwards, repeating the process to his pleasure. 

His touch, it made you wince, it made you moan softly. It claimed his power over you, even though he still remained to be seated.  
  
“Don’t look away!”Ronnie said, “Look at me!” He commanded, when he noticed your involuntarily need to close your eyes in response. 

With much bravery, you gazed back at him. 

Finally, you found yourself understanding his language. And you knew, a few minutes more of his silent conversations, would surely drive you to the point of heated arousal, that will not fade so quickly. 

“Mr. Kray….” you began.

“ _Ronnie_ …” he corrected. 

“Ronnie…” you amended, eyes not leaving his as he slowly got up,“I’m afraid we’re going to be late-Ah!” 

A gasp was inevitable as you felt him cup your buttocks firmly. Faces only centimeters away, his heated breath fell on your face. 

“Well…” Ronnie began, pulling you closer till your body was finally pressed against his. 

“….Then I guess they’ll have to just _fucking_ wait…till I’m _fucking_ done with you!” _


End file.
